To Love-Ru Minecraft
by 2121diketarakfromROBLOX
Summary: Steve Made 2 Mods, and He got himself trapped in DEEP SHIT. He was trapped in To Love-Ru. What will he do now? Rated M for Swear Words Rated M for Nudity Content Rated M for Sexual Words Rated M for Mature


I ABSOLUTELY LOVE MINECRAFT AND TO LOVE-RU BUT...**I DO NOT own it.**

* * *

So Steve created a mod, called NintendoDScraft, it allows you to play the Comfort of 3DS, DSi and DS games from your Minecraft. After that, steve joined a server called Japan. He decided to go to the store, and he saw a game called To Love-Ru. "To, Love...what? Ruthenium? Rukanoids? Rudeness? Rumble? Hmm I don't know, let me check it out...". So when he bought the game, he tried it. It was in Japanese..!? "WHAT THE HELL? REALLY? IN JAH-PAH-KNEES?". So after a few hours, he made a mod called "Translate That Mod!". He used it and then said "This is crap! I have to rea-", until he got to the part where he has to use the pen to tap the symbols on their asses and boobs. "What the #* $ is this Sh#(?!", said Steve..Then he got to the bonus part where he saw them with no clothes but a Bra and Panties. This part was the Pink-Haired Girl. "But I can admit she is pretty hot without clothes on!", said Steve, not noticing a WITCH, was Behind him. "I wish, I was in this amazing land... (Mind: I'm just kidding.)", Then, the Witch Zapped him there, and the Nintendo DS Closed.

* * *

Steve Ended up in To Love-Ru. He saw that one girl and landed on her. "GET THE HELL OFF OF MY FIONCE'!", said this Fuzzy Orange Haired boy. "FIONC-WHAT THE HE-I'M ON YO-BUT YOU LOOK LIKE Y-A-what the hell? I'm terribly sorry, a witch zapped me here.", said Steve. "Like I believe that. (Mind: I do believe that for sure.)", said the Boy. Steve getting off his Fionce~, He said "What's up with this? So First I was playing a game of you guys where I have to touch all the girls asses and breasts? Second I land here, and then Last I get yelled at? What the hel-", said Steve, even noticed that there's a gang of girls with him. "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DAFUQ IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY DO YOU HAVE ALL THOSE GOD DAMN GIRLS WITH YOU MAN?!". "It's nothing it's just that they all like m-", said the boy then getting interrupted by an cute assassin. "Touching OUR asses and breats? Pervert." She turned her hair into fists and then her hands into blades running after him. "AND THEN THERE'S A BIPOLAR GIRL WITH ANGER ISSUES WHO HAS NO EMOTION COMPLETELY, AND THEN SHE KILLS OFF PEOPLE BY DOING SOMETHING BY FREAKING GOD DAMN IT ACCIDENT?!", said Steve, As he turned red skin he was so mad, that he had to pause himself and go into Creative Mode. He would not die. at all..."Damn, He's too strong for me.", said the Golden Haired Freak. "Yeah Yeah, Now tell me. HOW THE HELL DO I GET OUT OF HERE SO I DON'T SUFFOCATE FROM YOUR MADNESS?", said Steve. "You entered, right? There's no way out.", said the Orange Haired Boy. "You're trapped in an Harem Cell.". "HARE-WHA?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". He thought he was stuck in hell, kind of like this.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶´´´´´´´´´¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶´´¶¶´´´´´´´´´¶¶´´¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶´´´´´´¶¶´´´¶¶¶´´´´´¶¶¶´´´¶¶´´´´´´¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´

´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶´´´´´´¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶´´´´´´¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´

´´´´´´´¶´´¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶´´¶´´´´´´´

´´´´´´´¶¶´¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶´¶´´´´´´´´

´´´´´´¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶´´´´´´

´´´´¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶¶´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´¶¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶´´´´

´´´¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶´´´´

´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´

´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´

´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´

´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´..´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´..´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´

´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´¶¶¶¶¶´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Yeah, he was stuck in hell alright. What will he do?


End file.
